Indexable cutting inserts of the type described above can be used for cutting, for example, rectangular shapes from metal workpieces, which shape may be desired, for example in grooving and parting operations.
Indexable inserts of the type described above are configured with a plurality of edges that are designed to be used successively as opposed to concurrently. To elaborate, after an operative edge is, for example, worn or broken, a successive edge can be selected to become an operative edge. This can be achieved, for example, by releasing the insert from a tool body, indexing the indexable insert about an insert index axis, and securing the insert to the tool body with the successive, hitherto different and unused edge, presented as a new operative edge.
An example of a known cutting insert having such construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,434.